


The Horrors of the Kickline

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Infected Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: She didn’t care about her leg, she cared about her Paul.
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The Horrors of the Kickline

‘Shit shit shit- no-’  
“PAUL- NO- COME BACK!”

Paul turned around on the beach and made a run back to where Emma was lying.

“I don’t want you to go alone,” Emma huffed out. 

She didn’t care about her leg, she cared about her Paul.

“But your leg-”

“Just let me wrap it up and we can get a move on,”

Paul grabbed the jacket he was wearing and wrapped it around Emma’s leg. He also grabbed his tie to knot it in place.

“Thank you,” Emma huffed. 

She stood up with great difficulty and had her arm thrown around Paul. Paul helped her walk, there was definitely no other reason she had done this.

“So, what’s the plan?” Emma asked.

“We go into the theater and destroy the meteor with these,” He pointed to the grenades strapped to his chest. “You go in first and then I ambush once they come find you and blow the whole thing up. I’ll make sure you’re out of there,”

“What about you?”

“I don’t care about my life, I care about saving yours,”

“Well I care about saving yours!”

Paul stared at Emma. “I know but we need to save the world. If I die-”

“You won’t die! Listen to me,” Emma grabbed Paul’s face. “We are going to get out of here and watch a nice- silent- movie,”

Paul nodded, noting the tears forming in Emma’s eyes. Before Paul could comfort her, Emma leaned in and captured his lips. 

Paul squeaked and kissed Emma back. 

Emma pulled apart. “Now, let’s go kick some alien ass!”

Paul snickered and walked along the beach. On normal circumstances, this would have been quite romantic. 

When they stood in front of the Starlight theater, they shared a look.

“You distract them and then get out of the way as soon as you see me, okay?”

“If you don’t start singing and dancing,”

“Deal,”

Emma looked at the theater and Paul one more time.

“If I don’t make it out alive, please shoot whatever is inhabiting my body,” Emma said.

Paul nodded.

Emma sighed and limped into the theater.

“HEY SINGING ALIENS! YOOO, LOOK, IT’S ME, EMMA FUCKING PERKINS! COME GET ME!”

“Emma Perkins,” 

A soft voice came from the stage. Henry Hidgens stood on it.

“Remember when we put on Romeo and Juliet? On this very stage,”  
Henry looked mistified, like he was in a trance. Well, he was, but it still creeped Emma out. He was her only family for years, and now he was infected.

“I couldn’t save you,” Emma found herself saying. 

“It’s alright Emma dear. Come here- we can start over. I can save you now,”

“No,” Emma said, standing as straight up as she could. “You aren’t the Henry I knew,”

“I was going to adopt you,” Henry took a step off the stage. “I was going to make you my daughter. We still can do that, I can still love you,”

Emma gritted her teeth. She would like that.

“I know you would,” 

Emma didn’t realize she said that out loud.

“Just come here, and you can become Emma Hidgens,”

That was her dream. A few months ago, she’d jump at the chance. 

But she remembered Paul. She wanted to be Emma Matthews now.

“You’re making a mistake, dear. Paul isn’t a good man. He murdered Bill,”

“He- no- he said Alice shot him,”

“He lied,” Henry said. “He is a liar. He lied,”

Emma stared at Henry. She felt herself get pulled to her only father figure in life.

“I can shield you away from that liar. Just come here,”

Emma found herself walking over to him.

“We can be happy. The pain will go away,”

Emma finally reached Henry. She gave him a hug.

“There you go, Emma dear,” Henry said.

Blue vomit was already in her mouth before she could say anything. A wave of happiness crashed over her. She was in bliss.

“Everything is alright now,” Henry said. “We are a family,”

“We are a family,” Emma said softly back. 

“Good. Now, go outside and get Paul for me, why don’t you?”

“Of course dad,” Emma said before walking over to the doors.

Her leg was fine now, she didn’t feel any pain. She never would again.

“Em?”

“Em what is wrong with you?”

“Paul, I want you to join the party,” She said happily. “Join me, Paul! We can be a family, dad is in there waiting,”

“No- Emma- you can’t- EMMA SNAP OUT OF IT!” 

Paul stumbled back. Emma ran after him.

“You don’t want to be a family!” 

“Get away from me!”

“You made a mistake Paul Matthews,” Emma said, her voice deep and stoic.

It wasn’t Emma, it was the Hive now.

Paul grabbed out his gun and aimed it to shoot. But Emma, or the Hive (he couldn’t tell at this point), was faster. 

“Silly Paul Matthews,” Emma said. “We are a family,”

Paul was pinned to the hard concrete that was once used as a parking lot for the theater.

“It will be okay,” Emma said, grabbed Paul’s face. “We are in heaven now,”

Emma threw up the blue shit into Paul’s mouth. His eyes went wide and quickly turned blue. 

Paul had a loopy smile on his face. “I love you, Emma Perkins,”

“And I you Paul Matthews,”

**Author's Note:**

> There MIGHT be a continuation of this with called 'The Adventures of the Infected', please tell me if you'd like to read that! ~Olive :D


End file.
